


Deaths eater cake

by mrs_mozzie



Category: Doctor Who, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cake, Death Eaters, Deliberate Badfic, Deliberately Bad Fanart, Disney, Gen, Poisoning, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 00:08:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3588975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_mozzie/pseuds/mrs_mozzie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This. Person wanted a treat that wanted ten, matha, rose and donna going out for cake, seeing a Disney movie and then dying.  This is what I wrote in 10 minutes.  <strong>warning: darkfic and Ron the death eater</strong></p>
            </blockquote>





	Deaths eater cake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Andian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andian/gifts).



ten took donna martha and rose to sainsbury's at the crystal palace. It's a cake shop.

"lets have banana cake" ten said

Yay!" Donnamatharose said."

little did they know this was a cake shop powered by ron weasley. THE DEATH EATER

he ron serverd ten donna martha ans rose banana cake with cyanaide 

Ron laughed as ten donna martha and rose went in the tradis 

Where shall we go now the doctor said

I want to go to the premiere of. Anastasia rose said

Yay!" Donnamatharose said."

I wouldn't want to go back to Turin.

So ten took donna amatha and rose to the premiere of anastasia

They sat in the fromt row ans started feeling sick

They vomited out their stomachs and they all died

the end

 


End file.
